


it’s not going to stop (‘til you wise up)

by theagonyofblank



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s alo, and she’s mini, and that’s just not how things are supposed to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s not going to stop (‘til you wise up)

**Author's Note:**

> **mild spoilers for 6x01.** written for [this prompt](http://roslindi.livejournal.com/7412.html?thread=46068#t46068) over at [a softer meme](http://roslindi.livejournal.com/7412.html).
>
>> skins, mini/alo, "let's be friends with benefits. but if you're uncomfortable with that, we don't have to do the friends part."

*

 _it’s okay, you know,_ he says one day, out of nowhere.

_what is?_

when he doesn’t say anything, she closes her eyes and leans her head on his shoulder.

 

*

like everything else in her life, it starts out as something to do.

(morocco is hot, she’s horny, and everyone else is asleep. 

she sneaks into his room and thinks, _why not?_ )

 

*

it’s not meant to go on.

of course it isn’t.

it’s alo.

it’s _alo_ , and she’s _mini_ , and that’s just not how things are supposed to work.

 

*

he gives her flowers, once.

( _what’s this, then,_ she asks.

there’s an idiotic grin on his face, and she’s smiling back before she can help herself.

 _it’s a flower,_ he says.

she shuts her locker and looks at him.

_why are you giving it to me?_

_well, we’re—_ he stops before he says the word. _aren’t we?_

she rolls her eyes and steps past him.

later, she gets a text from him:

 _can we at least keep on—you know?_ ).

he doesn’t do it again.

 

*

they all go to a party one night, but it’s not been the same, not since grace—

…

she finds him outside, hands shoved in his pockets, staring out into space.

 _what do you want, then,_ he asks, but his voice lacks any sting.

 _nothing,_ she says. _i don’t want anything._ and then closes her eyes.

moments later, she’ll pretend not to notice as his shoulder bumps up against hers.

it’s nice, almost.

 

*

he kisses her.

or, he tries to. (she stops him with a hand on his chest).

and then, before she can change her mind, she reaches up and tugs him down by his shirt collar, and their lips meet clumsily.

( _no one can know._

 _yeah, yeah, okay_ ).

she can feel him grinning into the kiss—

that stupid, stupid grin

—and it only makes her kiss him harder.

 

*

_what are you doing?_

_what do you think i'm doing?_

_well, it rather looks like—_

 

*

he’s out on the football field.

not that he plays; she doesn’t think she’s seen him do anything remotely sporty.

 _hey,_ he says when he sees her approaching.

 _hi,_ she says back.

it’s cold, a bit, but not uncomfortably so.

they sit on the grass in silence till the sun sets, and it’s the best day she’s had in a long time.

 

*

she doesn’t understand it. doesn’t understand _them_.

she thinks maybe she’s not supposed to.

 

*

 _this is the last time,_ she says.

he stops for a minute, his lips hovering above her collarbone, and then: _sure, okay._

much, much later, they’re lying there, tangled in the sheets, and he’s playing with the ends of her hair.

 _i was serious, you know,_ she says, watching him.

 _no,_ he says, resigned, and he turns away from her. _you never were._

(she would argue, but she supposes he has a point).

 

*

_it’s fucked up, isn’t it?_

_what is?_

she sinks down, he bucks into her, and her nails leave pale crescents in his skin.

(they are).

 

*


End file.
